Le poids du passé
by Glasgow
Summary: Holmes découvre un pan du passé de Watson, auquel celui-ci avait tenté d'échapper. Holmes/Watson et un soupçon de Moran/Watson


Je profite de mes vacances pour mettre la touche finale à quelques fics :)

Pour celle-ci, qui se passe pendant Game of Shadows, je reviens sur le passé de Watson, que j'ai clairement arrangé à ma sauce afin qu'il colle à mon intrigue ;) J'aborde ainsi l'existence d'une relation Moran/Watson^^

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Assis à même le sol dans un coin du wagon de ce train qui les emmenait vers la Suisse, Watson gardait les yeux rivés sur son compagnon. Alors qu'il était encore bien faible et que le médecin estimait qu'il avait besoin de repos, Holmes avait tenu à parler à Tamas. Il lui avait remis un mystérieux petit carnet rouge et lui murmurait à présent quelques mots. Près d'eux, Simza les observait en silence. Elle ne se mêlait pas de l'échange, pas plus que Watson ne demanderait ensuite d'explications. Holmes avait besoin de faire des cachotteries parfois, et cette fois son compagnon sentait que c'était important. Tout était plus important depuis que Moriarty était dans leur vie. Pas bon signe pour la suite des évènements, mais Watson était plutôt mal placé pour se plaindre de quoi que ce soit concernant l'admiration que nourrissait son compagnon pour le criminel. Après tout lui-même avait également ces petits secrets.

S'éloignant finalement de son interlocuteur, Holmes vint s'asseoir auprès du médecin, qui lui adressa un sourire triste. Le détective y répondit puis appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de l'autre, qui se raidit à ce contact, jetant un regard nerveux à leurs compagnons de voyage, qui ne se préoccupaient guère d'eux de leur côté.

« Holmes, nous ne sommes pas seuls, dit-il malgré tout.

- Je pense que nos amis se fichent de notre relation. Je soupçonne même Sim d'avoir vu clair dans notre jeu. Ces gens-là sont clairvoyants et tolérants. »

Après réflexion, Watson estima qu'il devait avoir raison. Il se laissa donc aller à poser sa main sur sa joue, la caressant lentement.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? s'enquit-il avec inquiétude.

- A part le fait que mon corps tout entier me fait souffrir, cela ne va pas trop mal j'imagine. Et je vous le dois.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois, nota le cadet avec un petit rire. »

Holmes ferma un instant les yeux en esquissant une grimace. Enfin il reprit la parole, se décidant à aborder ce sujet qui le préoccupait depuis leur escale à Paris. Pourtant, concernant Watson, mieux valait éviter de le brusquer, il choisit donc ses mots avec soin.

« A présent parlons plutôt de vous John, commença-t-il donc. Vous ne semblez guère dans votre assiette.

- J'ai failli vous perdre il y a moins d'une heure alors c'est compréhensible je suppose.

- Certes. Et votre réponse me flatte, mais ce n'est pas totalement la vérité. »

Watson se redressa brusquement, manquant de faire perdre l'équilibre à son compagnon, qu'il fixa d'un regard intense.

« De quoi diable parlez-vous ? demanda-t-il vivement.

- Du fait que vous êtes troublé depuis plus longtemps que ma danse avec la grande faucheuse. Cela a commencé à Paris, le soir même de l'attentat.

- Je ne vois pas du tout à quoi vous tentez de faire allusion », marmonna l'ancien soldat.

Voulant à tout prix interrompre là cette conversation qui n'apporterait rien de bon, il tenta de se dérober en se levant mais l'autre homme, qui semblait subitement avoir recouvré toutes ses forces, le retint d'un geste brusque.

« Oh non, vous ne vous en tirerez pas aussi facilement ! »

Vaincu, le médecin resta donc à sa place, lèvres pincées, le cœur battant la chamade.

« Je vais donc commencer si vous le voulez bien, reprit Holmes. Vous n'aurez qu'à remplir ensuite les zones d'ombre. »

Au ton employé, le détective s'apprêtait à se lancer dans l'une des ces démonstrations dont il avait le secret quand il perçait un mystère quelconque. Mais si habituellement Watson trouvait le procédé passionnant, cette fois qu'il était en première ligne cela n'avait plus le même attrait.

« Pour être exact j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un problème lorsque nous avons découvert l'identité du tueur employé par Moriarty. Ce colonel Moran. Le mystère ensuite n'était pas bien compliqué à démêler, surtout pour moi. Après tout nous avions affaire à un soldat qui a servi en Afghanistan, comme un certain médecin de ma connaissance. Ce même médecin qui semble maintenant perturbé par ce nouveau pion. »

Holmes s'interrompit un bref instant pour ménager son petit effet. Démarche totalement inutile, estima le cadet, le cœur au bord des lèvres. En vivant avec un homme aussi clairvoyant il aurait pourtant pu se douter que cette partie de son passé ne resterait pas éternellement privée.

« Vous avez connu Moran à la guerre, conclut Holmes. Et au vu de votre réaction présente, j'aurais tendance à croire que vous avez été aussi intimes tous les deux que nous le sommes désormais vous et moi. »

John ferma les yeux en secouant la tête. Pas mal de souvenirs étaient en train de remonter à la surface depuis qu'il avait découvert la présence de Moran dans l'affaire. Cette conversation n'aidait pas vraiment, pas plus que la confirmation de ce qu'il avait toujours soupçonné, que le colonel, de retour à la vie civile, avait suivi une carrière criminelle.

« Vous voulez m'en parler ? proposa Holmes.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

- Pour vous avoir mis dans cet état ? Je n'en suis pas certain au contraire. John, vous êtes en permanence à me reprocher d'avoir trop de secrets pour vous, commencez donc pas montrer l'exemple.

- Ça c'est un coup bas Sherlock.

- Eh bien, seul importe le résultat, non ? »

Le médecin hocha lentement la tête, comme si tout au fond de lui il avait toujours su que cela finirait ainsi.

« A la vérité cela risque de ne pas vous plaire, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

- Oh allons, tout comme moi vous aviez un passé lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, je n'ai jamais eu le moindre doute à ce sujet. »

Le regard dans le vague, laissant un visage bien connu s'imposer à lui, Watson se replongea dans ce passé qu'il avait cru définitivement résolu.

ooOoo

Kandahar, février 1880

Watson, installé sur une chaise inconfortable, veillait sur son patient, qui dormait déjà depuis plusieurs heures. Illustre patient s'il en était. Le colonel Moran, une célébrité parmi les troupes. Aussi craint et respecté qu'il était admiré par ses hommes. Le médecin jusque-là ne l'avait connu qu'au travers des rumeurs qui fleurissaient sur son compte. Comme tout un chacun il admirait les faits d'armes du colonel, mais l'homme dont il avait la charge depuis plusieurs jours n'était guère différent de tous ceux qui se bousculaient ici, bien souvent l'article de la mort. Moran était arrivé dans cet hôpital de fortune situé un peu en retrait de la ligne de front trois jours plus tôt avec une mauvaise blessure à l'abdomen, cadeau d'un tir ennemi. Watson avait craint pour sa vie dans un premier temps, le blessé avait effectivement perdu beaucoup de sang et développé très vite une forte fièvre. Mais le pronostic des dernières heures était des plus encourageants, l'état général du colonel s'améliorant désormais presque à vue d'œil. C'était un réel soulagement.

Bien sûr en tant que médecin, et homme finalement, Watson était toujours satisfait que l'un de ses patients, quel qu'il soit, se remette. Mais cette fois il avait un ressenti différent, sans en comprendre un instant la raison. Cet homme avec lequel il n'avait qu'une brève conversation entre deux poussées de fièvre, cet homme que les on-dit rendaient particulièrement intimidant, lui s'en sentait pourtant plus proche que de tous ses camarades et amis. Sensation inédite, déstabilisante, mais également sacrément grisante finalement.

Moran remua doucement, Watson posa une main sur son front pour l'apaiser, puis il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Immédiatement il parut lucide, presque serein. Effacé la peur ou la douleur récemment éprouvées, restait seulement l'assurance qui devait être la sienne en toute circonstance. C'était inhabituel de l'expérience de médecin qu'était Watson, mais pourtant rassurant. Il en avait la preuve devant les yeux, l'homme à ses côtés était unique.

Ils échangèrent un regard, esquissèrent un sourire, Watson, porté par il ne savait quelle force, prit sa main dans la sienne. Geste qui leur sembla naturel autant à l'un qu'à l'autre et qu'ils ne firent rien pour avorter. Watson sentit du même coup une chaleur bien agréable monter en lui et eut la sensation que cet instant unique, parfait, n'était que le début de quelque chose de plus fort encore, quelque chose qui ne manquerait pas de les marquer l'un et l'autre à jamais.

...

Le colonel Moran avait quitté l'infirmerie, repris ses activités, Watson avait fait de même. Un quotidien rythmé par les combats et les morts, la chaleur et la fatigue.

Ce jour-là, qui n'avait rien de particulier, Watson était allongé sur le toit d'une bâtisse en pierre, dissimulé derrière un rebord, un fusil à la main, l'œil collé à la lunette de visée. En s'engageant dans l'armée il avait évidemment, malgré son statut de médecin, suivi un entraînement, appris à tirer, domaine dans lequel il était plutôt doué d'ailleurs même si cela ne lui avait guère apporté de satisfaction. Aujourd'hui pourtant, tandis qu'il redécouvrait et domptait ce pouvoir, il trouvait cela excitant. Visant une cible quelconque, un homme qui traversait une rue à quelques mètres de là, et qu'il aurait pu tuer d'une simple pression du doigt sur la détente, ce rôle de sniper prenait tout son sens. Ici, à l'abri, cette arme au bout des doigts, la sensation de pouvoir était unique. Se prendre pour Dieu, décider du sort d'autrui, était si facile, presque agréable. Il n'aurait pas pensé, lui qui respectait la vie envers et contre tout, pouvoir ressentir pareille sensation, pourtant il se prenait peu à peu au jeu.

Le front moite de sueur, le cœur battant un peu trop vite, il tenta de se concentrer sur la voix qui murmurait, toute proche. L'homme à ses côtés lui expliquait calmement comment se contrôler au mieux, comment choisir la meilleure cible possible, à quel moment presser la détente… Son compagnon, plus que doué dans cette activité, était surtout passionné. Lui-même se laissait gagner par cette ivresse même s'il n'était pas pourtant en situation réelle. Il n'y aurait pas de coups de feu, pas de morts, les cibles qu'il visait n'étaient autres que ses frères d'arme, participant sans même le savoir à cette simulation. Néanmoins l'ambiance était particulière. Comme toujours avec Moran.

Il n'avait guère hésité lorsque le colonel était venu le trouver un peu plus tôt, lui proposant mystérieusement de le suivre. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis que Moran avait repris le service actif, ce qui n'avait pas empêché Watson de penser souvent à lui avec une tendresse toute particulière. Alors il n'avait pu résister à l'accompagner quand l'opportunité s'était présentée, malgré tous les mystères qu'avait volontairement entretenus son compagnon.

A présent plongé dans l'activité qui faisait pour beaucoup le quotidien de Moran, il ne regrettait pas le voyage. Ce sentiment de plénitude ne fit que s'accroître lorsqu'il sentit la main de l'autre homme se poser sur la sienne.

« Excitant, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Moran.

Le médecin hocha la tête tout en se tournant vers lui, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

« Il y a tout de même un côté malsain à avoir toutes ces personnes à sa merci, nota-t-il avec cette pointe de philosophie qui ne le quittait jamais. Mais c'est tout de même sacrément excitant, oui. »

Le moment s'éternisa, yeux dans les yeux, main dans la main… Un instant parfait. John se sentait bien, mieux que jamais, même s'il ne parvenait pas vraiment à définir ses sensations, et surtout leurs raisons. L'attirance était bien là, lui brûlant les reins, cette même attirance qu'il avait bien éprouvé par le passé pour la gente féminine, quoi qu'à moindre échelle, mais certainement jamais pour un autre représentant du sexe fort, même s'il n'avait jamais été, depuis l'adolescence, tout à fait insensible à ceux-ci. Sebastian, probablement même sans en avoir conscience pour sa part, faisait ressortir une part bien particulière et jusque-là parfaitement dissimulée, niée, de sa personnalité. Une partie de son être qui le définissait tout à fait, il en prenait enfin totalement conscience.

Intimidé néanmoins, comme si s'assumer enfin totalement lui en coûtait trop malgré tout, il détourna les yeux, les joues en feu. Cela n'avait nulle importance, il savait que Moran, tellement plus à l'aise, n'entendrait pas le juger.

« Fascinant », marmonna-t-il pour se redonner contenance tout en s'intéressant à nouveau à son arme.

Un instant plus tard, c'est le corps de son camarade qu'il sentit se presser contre lui. Sa respiration s'emballant, il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, son esprit en revanche tournant à plein régime, quoi que bien inutilement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, comme réagir, craignant, quelque soit sa réaction, de faire le mauvais choix. Semblant comprendre ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, Moran s'écarta finalement, se relevant.

« Rentrons », lança-t-il.

Satisfait qu'on prenne la décision pour lui, le capitaine se leva lui aussi, souriant timidement. Encore un peu d'hésitation, de crainte également d'avoir laissé la situation le paralyser, puis, sans qu'il ne se rende véritablement compte de ses actes, il serrait Moran dans ses bras, pressant vivement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pour quelqu'un qui craignait ses sentiments quelques secondes auparavant, il était parvenu à y faire face manifestement, et rapidement de surcroît. Il ne s'en préoccupa nullement pour autant, tout occupé qu'il était à embrasser l'autre homme, qui lui-même n'était pas en reste. L'échange devint rapidement intense, deux corps en demande, se consumant d'un désir trop longtemps contenu, autant d'un côté que de l'autre…

Quand ils se séparèrent, leurs sourires étaient plus profonds que jamais. Ils étaient satisfaits. Et si l'avenir, leur faisant prendre des routes différentes, ne les épargneraient pas, cela vaudrait le coup le temps que cela durerait.

ooOoo

« Deux jours plus tard nous faisions l'amour ensemble. Ma première fois avec un homme.

- Il y en a eu d'autres ensuite ?

- Non, répondit Watson avec un petit sourire. Après lui il n'y a eu que vous.

- Bien, à présent que je suis rassuré de constater que vous n'avez pas été un bourreau des cœurs, j'aurais une autre question, plus importante encore.

- J'écoute. Au point où nous en sommes je suppose que je n'ai plus rien à cacher.

- A Paris, après l'attentat, quand nous avons identifié le tireur comme étant Moran, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Vous vous doutiez pourtant que cette relation que vous avez partagée aurait une incidence sur ce qui se passe. »

Watson soupira longuement. Cette question il se l'était lui-même posé pas mal de fois.

« En souvenir du passé peut-être, articula-t-il difficilement. Non, en vérité je ne sais pas. J'espérais malgré les circonstances qu'il aurait fini par changer, alors découvrir qu'il opère comme homme de paille justement pour Moriarty… Je suppose qu'une part de moi refusait de le croire. Et puis…

- Oui ?

- Naïvement j'ai voulu me convaincre qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas à nous, par égard pour le passé. J'ai compris cette nuit, à l'usine de Meinhardt, combien je m'étais fourvoyé. Je l'ai aimé et j'ai toujours voulu croire que j'avais compté de la même façon pour lui. Je ne suis plus sûr de rien à présent. »

Guère habitué à faire montre d'empathie et surtout à consoler autrui en prononçant les mots qu'il fallait, Holmes se contenta de serrer son compagnon contre lui avant de continuer son interrogatoire, puisque c'était ce qu'il faisait le mieux.

« Que s'est-il passé en Afghanistan ? Pourquoi vous être finalement séparés ? »

Watson resta un instant silencieux, se remémorant avec nostalgie ces souvenirs qui restaient heureux, même si le dénouement lui s'était avéré un peu plus désastreux. Se tournant vers son compagnon, il fut heureux de croiser son regard compréhensif. Holmes n'avait que rarement les mots qu'il fallait pour réconforter, mais son attitude présente était parfaite. Le médecin avait pourtant craint le pire en réalisant l'implication de son ancien amant. Mais le détective ne semblait guère enclin à juger son partenaire.

« Notre relation a duré quelques mois, reprit-il d'une voix étonnamment basse. Ce n'était pas évident de devoir surveiller ses arrières en permanence, nous ne passions pas autant de temps ensemble que nous l'aurions voulu. Mais ça valait le coup. Et puis… Sebastian a commencé à changer. Avec moi il était toujours aussi tendre, mais il devenait mauvais avec ses collègues, violent avec certains prisonniers… Il y a eu des rumeurs concernant sa conduite avec nos ennemis, certaines choses… que je préfère ne pas me remémorer… J'ai essayé de lui faire entendre raison, mais il est devenu différent. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Peut-être du fait des horreurs que nous voyions au quotidien, peut-être du fait de son passé… Je l'ignore… Las de mes efforts, il m'a quitté. Je n'entendais pas lâcher l'affaire pour autant, mais j'ai été blessé peu après, puis rapatrié en Angleterre. Entre-temps lui avait été renvoyé de l'armée et mes efforts pour le retrouver n'ont jamais payé.

- Vous l'aimiez encore. »

Dans la bouche de Holmes ce n'était pas une question, juste un constat amer.

« Bien sûr. Heureusement je vous ai alors rencontré. »

Le détective hocha la tête. Il n'était jamais particulièrement porté sur ce genre de démonstration d'amour, pourtant cette réflexion, peut-être du fait de la teneur de la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir, avait un côté rassurant. C'était tout de même perturbant d'admettre qu'il succédait dans le cœur de son compagnon au bras-droit de son ennemi intime.

« Je suis désolé Sherlock, je sais que j'aurais dû vous en parler. A présent je réalise que c'était pourtant évident que de retour à la vie civile il ne pourrait pas rentrer dans le droit chemin. Mais de là à penser qu'il offrirait ses services à un homme tel que Moriarty…

- A croire que déjà à l'époque vous aviez à cœur de trouver quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. »

Le médecin laissa échapper un petit rire, ravi de voir que la situation n'était pas véritablement embarrassante en fin de compte. Ce que Holmes confirma bien vite.

« Ce n'est guère important John. Après tout vous avez votre passé comme j'ai le mien. Vous n'aviez pas prémédité la situation présente. »

Watson se mordit la lèvre en haussant les épaules. En effet, ce dénouement il ne l'avait pas vu venir, à juste titre. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de culpabiliser quant à ce passé qu'il avait dissimulé si longtemps et qui désormais les rattrapait. Et cela n'irait certainement pas en s'arrangeant. Le cadet était effectivement convaincu que s'il se retrouvait face à son ancien amant, ce même ancien amant qui n'avait pas hésité à tenter de le tuer un peu plus tôt, il serait bien incapable de faire ce qu'il fallait pour se protéger, et pire encore, pour protéger son ancien compagnon. Une part de lui ne pouvait oublier le Sebastian qu'il avait connu, aimé… Et pour cela il était prêt à payer le prix qu'il faudrait.

« C'est lui qui vous a appris certaines des merveilles dont vous êtes capable dans un lit ? s'enquit subitement Holmes d'un ton badin

- Eh bien… oui, je suppose », marmonna Watson en rougissant.

Il avait pourtant l'habitude des propos déplacés dont pouvait faire preuve son compagnon, mais la gêne était toujours là.

« Il faudra que je le remercie pour ceci à l'occasion », conclut le détective avec une mimique amusée.

Cette fois le cadet éclata d'un rire franc, qui eut le mérite de faire retomber la tension éprouvée depuis le début de cette conversation. Décidément, il avait été bien avisé d'accueillir Holmes dans sa vie. Tout était tellement plus simple depuis lors.

THE END.


End file.
